The present invention related to novel pharmaceutical composition for treatment and prevention of infections caused by viruses and increase immune function, processes for the production of these pharmaceutical composition and the use thereof. The bifunctional pharmaceutical composition is nontoxic.
Specifically, this invention provides a new safe pharmaceutical composition of four active ingredients:
(1) Polysaccharide of Wang Qi is extracted from Astragalus membranaceus Bge or other species of Astragalus; PA1 (2) Banlankensu is extracted from among Isatis tinctoria L, I. indigotica Fort or Baphicacanthus cusia Bremek; PA1 (3) Yejuhua-flavonoid is extracted from Chrysanthemum indicum L; PA1 (4) Guanzhonhsu is extracted from among Dryopteris crassirhizoma Nakai, Osmunda japonica Thunb, Lunathyrium acrostichoides Ching or Matteuccia stuthiopteris Todaro. PA1 P: Pharmaceutical Composition: PA1 I: Inhibiting virus; PA1 I: Increasing Immune Function. PA1 (1) Liaoning Medicine 1:5 1974; PA1 (2) New Medicine 4:219 1975; PA1 (3) Hunan Science and Technical Information 15:47 1972.
For the sake of convenience, composition comprising mixtures of the above extracts will hereinafter be referred to as "PII".